Hitherto, various azole derivatives have been proposed as agents for controlling plant diseases. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-11904 discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR3## wherein m and q are independently integers of 1 to 2; n is an integer of 0 to 3; X is hydrogen or chlorine; Y is hydrogen, alkyl, methoxy, chlorine or nitro; R.sup.1 is oxygen or sulfur; R.sup.2 is oxygen, sulfur or methylene; R.sup.3 is phenyl or thienyl; and one of R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 is imidazolyl and the other is phenyl, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 taken together form alkylidene, and an acid addition salt thereof. In this publication, there is described that the compound (X) is useful as an antifungal agent for human and other animals or an agricultural fungicide. Further, Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 60-155163 discloses an imidazole compound of the formula: ##STR4## wherein R is a straight or branched chain alkyl having 6 to 9 carbon atoms, and an acid addition salt thereof. In this laid open publication, there is described that the compound (XI) has excellent antifungal activity and is useful as an industrial fungicide which can effectively prevent the growth of various fungi in industrial materials and products.